patrick_carmonafandomcom-20200215-history
Clowns of Hell
They say that anyone who has the Said or rather misfortune to see hell, only managed to see a very small part of this, because the reality is that hell is gigantic ... Today I'll tell you what I got to see in that little glimpse of what is only a small part of hell. What I saw is not a normal method of torture used in hell, it is a way in which the demons that inhabit fun ... The only think that this is not considered a form of torture I bristling hairs. '- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - PAYASOS HELL - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ' In a remote valley of hell, you lie a place that has no color And where highly poisonous toxins that burn inside all organs of any mortal replaces aire.Pero instead of being lethal toxins are not able to kill the inhabitants of hell, as they are already dead in life, and in hell No mortal being can perish in the midst of torture received during their stay. At that Tétrico place, there is a tent so bright colors, they would be able to break up the vision of the soul. That tent is directed by eight demons pointed and very long nose, with stained lips of mortal blood, eyes red howler that glow as if they were stoked by evil and suffering both on earth and in hell, and skinhead like Jews and with unkempt hair of different colores.Estos dressed in a suit quite colorful, colored with blood, vomit, urine, and other fluids of sinners. These clowns, a circus They lead where some demons that inhabit hell, Van unpleasant to see the shows presented there. In that horrible Circus, 8 performances are presented. -FIRST ACT- The first show, is where sinners condemned by gluttony, are forced to eat kilos and kilos food in a state of putrefaction. Sometimes these things like eating cockroaches, worms and a hundred feet. These are forced to eat until his stomach burst and everything they ate out of his stomach to the ground, the food that comes out to push the stomach is saved again when the show is repeated, apparently demons like recycling. -SECOND actors the second show, is a favorite of all demons. In this, all sinners condemned by anger eh intolerance are bound to be humiliated and tortured by the clowns who make jokes and ridicule the misfortunes and miseries that have happened in the lives of those who are forced to participar.Si these, dare to get angry or even utter a word, their bodies explode into a million pieces, But these will not be dead, and feel the pain of each of the parts of your body. His pieces are reconstructed for sinners who inhabit the cocinitas, who weave their parts with sharp needles and used instead of wire barbed wire, piece by piece, and the end, these are completely deformed and recognizable Feeling the pain barbed wire across his flesh. -THIRD actors the third act, is presented for sinners convicted of laziness, who are forced to dance on top of a rock with other sinners. These are forced to dance without any rest, so that your feet and bones are deformed and recognizable, as if they were feet and if you do not keep moving or dancing, your body will rot and will come apart in seconds making hopelessly in a rotting mass of flesh, bone dust and mashed organs. If any rock falls, they fall into a pool of acid making your skin melts faster. -private actors the fourth act, is presented for sinners condemned by lust or adultery. These are forced to run in a marathon for several hours, being pursued by levitares. These, just to breathe toxins, sweat acid, so your skin is falling apart gradually becoming ugly and misshapen beings who kill scare even the bravest, as they run will listen to their cries of pain , misshapen crying because their tongue and throat is the first to melt. Quintus actors the fifth act, It is presented by those sinners convicted of envy, who forced to watch the suffering of their relatives and dear deceased in hell, which break down in tears to see their loved ones are tortured without rest, accompanied by laughter and mocks the present demons, they sometimes come to mourn blood. Sextus actors The sixth and final act, it is submitted for sinners condemned by greed, who are forced to seek a haystack on a mountain barbed While their bodies are cremated gradually, as the needles inject washes through the veins of those who are bitten, Lo All that is not burned is its head, and not just entertaining show that the barn is located. Also, while the show is given, foods made from the flesh of sinners, guts like popcorn, bellies and stomachs as if they were cinnamon buns, blood and tears as if they were soda, male sexual organs (balls) as if served were candy, and the rest as you can imagine ... This meat is taken out of a horrible place called "The farm Armin". It is the place where the souls of all parasites, bacteria and diseases they end accompanied by some mortals who have blindly obeyed leaders and committed atrocities in their name goes to the farm Armin. The whole farm is built of tin and shattered the windows are broken glass, those sent to the farm Armin, are sent to different rooms or levels as they are made. LEVEL 1 People who have killed or made atrocities for pay, or by order of an ordinary person are sent to this level. At this level, the damned are deprived of all their limbs in movement Metiendo rusty iron tubes, and being fed through a tube that runs from your mouth to your stomach. To these, they are removed from their limbs when they are close to completing his sentence to feeding them demons. LEVEL 2 At the second level, there are people who have killed or made atrocities, either in the name of a God, patriotism, or some other cause that they believed correct. these, genitals are cut with a knife, then being thrown into something like a concentration camp, where they all live packed like sheep. For this, they were stripped of their limbs, stomach, belly, and eyes. LEVEL 3 The third level, is unique for anyone who finds killed or made any atrocity on large scales, by mandate of a government, church, and they do not find imported all the lives that were charged, only they cared serve blindly to his cause. Level 3, is overflowing with soldiers of war. LEVEL 0 When a being blindly follows his master and then betray him, it is sent to the level 0, which would be the second limbo, since these can not go or the cocitus or farm Armin All organs are given to the demons of the circus, to enjoy your morbid spectacle ... I know that does not disturb such a place exists. It disturbs me to know that there are worse places in hell, places that probably never see in my life on earth, Places I hope not play ever in my life, sometimes I want to be atheist and think that these places do not exist, but the faith that I have God would not let me ... but each with their fantasies End. Category:ShitPastas